


【勇胜】兄弟俩的炕边闲话

by pokopoko (orphan_account)



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), 罗布奥特曼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pokopoko
Summary: 纯洁的兄弟交谈
Relationships: 凑勇海/凑胜海
Kudos: 9





	【勇胜】兄弟俩的炕边闲话

“腐女……真是种可怕的生物呢。”  
普通的夜晚，凑胜海忽然发出如此的感叹。  
正拨拉着游戏机的凑勇海闻言抬起头来：“哥哥你怎么突然想到这个？”  
游戏机里小人哀嚎一声倒地。于是凑勇海抛下他哥哥，捧着游戏机也哀嚎起来。  
“小声点啦勇海！”凑胜海连忙做出一个噤声的手势，然后在凑勇海抱着游戏机在床上打滚的嘎吱声中说道：“你还记得前两天、就是你变不了身那天，我们遇到的那两个拿异样的眼光看我们的女孩子吗？”  
凑勇海停止了翻滚：“诶，那两个女孩子啊，原来她们是腐女吗？”  
“你没看出来吗？这太明显了吧！”凑胜海说，“正常人看到那种场景怎么会露出那种笑啊。”  
“那种笑……？”  
“就是那种……虽然人长得很可爱但是只要加上那种笑就会被猥琐到极致的气场笼罩住的不能形容的笑啊！”凑胜海说。  
“哥哥你这不是形容得很好……”  
“总之！”凑胜海说，“今天下午，我又碰到她们两个了。”  
凑勇海回想了一下凑胜海一天的行程：“啊，竟然找到店里来了吗？”  
“说是看了那个‘探寻绫香奇葩小店’的节目慕名而来的。”凑胜海说，“所以上电视果然能提高曝光率，但这种曝光我可是一点都不想要啊可恶。”  
“嗯……”提起那次直播，凑勇海有些心虚，“她们有对哥哥说些什么吗？”  
“当然说了，而且都是些……奇怪的东西。”凑胜海不自在地咳嗽一声，“什么‘那位蓝衣服的小哥怎么不在你们是吵架了吗’‘虽然当街做出那种事情是不太好但是出于爱的话还是请谅解一下对方啊’……之类的话。”  
“……误会也太大了吧。”凑勇海从床上坐起来。  
“就是说啊。”凑胜海无力地说，“虽说我也辩解过我们只是兄弟但她们并不相信，还安慰我‘没事的不用向我们隐瞒我们不会歧视你们的’。”  
“……”  
“后来爸爸和朝阳一起证明才打消了她们的怀疑，不过接下来她们就一直窃窃私语些‘是骨科啊更棒了诶’的话，虽然不太懂她们在说些什么但我竟然并不想了解。”  
“如果是这方面的话……我也不太想了解……”  
“但是那两个女孩子临走之前买走了两件衬衫，就是上次爸爸做的那款‘兄弟&爱’的衬衫。”凑胜海简直想叹气，“因为这个爸爸倒是很高兴，说她们是设计界的未来之花闪耀之星什么的，还热烈表达了欢迎下次再来的意愿。”  
“没想到竟然是那种口味……”凑勇海想想都觉得可怕。  
“所以说，真不愧是‘腐女’啊。”凑胜海说。  
“不过也怨不得别人会这样想吧？”凑勇海说，“毕竟两个大男人总腻在一起是有点奇怪……”  
“哈？”凑胜海有点激动，“哪里腻啊！这只能说明我们兄弟关系好吧！”  
“不不，就算是兄弟哥哥你没发现我们待在一起的时间也比较多吗？” 凑勇海说。  
“完全没有！”凑胜海反驳，“你可是要上学啊！光这一条就占了一天中大部分时间吧！”  
“可是除了上学我们都在一起啊。”凑勇海说，“不说其他，哥哥你看，这么久了我们竟然还住在一个屋里。”  
“那是我们家穷……”凑胜海无奈地说，“再说，不上学你不也要做实验吗！不也要作报告吗！不也要和你那个叫二宫的女同学打好长时间的电话吗！虽说我们总在一起，但真正的交流时间其实很少的！”  
“等等啊哥哥，你这个语气好奇怪……”  
“而且一说话基本都是奥特战士和店里的事……”凑胜海完全不理会弟弟，自顾自说下去，“原来明明不是这样的……勇海你明明什么都会跟我说……现在我连你在烦恼些什么都不知道……”  
“别自说自话啊哥哥……还有我可没烦恼什么啊。”  
“小牧姐那时候，你不开心了吧。”不知为何，凑勇海总觉得自家哥哥的语气里流露出几分哀怨，“感到难过的话就告诉我啊……一个人在那里自怨自艾的又不能解决什么问题。”  
“我没有啊哥哥……而且那件事都过去了。”凑勇海一阵无力。  
“你难过我也可是会难过的啊……”凑胜海又选择性忽略了凑勇海的话。  
“哎呀……”凑勇海从床上站起来，一步跨到了凑胜海的床上，一屁股坐到哥哥旁边：“对不起啦哥哥，是我不好，我保证以后什么都告诉你。”  
“真的？”凑胜海斜眼看他。  
“真的。”凑勇海举起一只手作发誓状。  
“那你告诉我你天天跟二宫打那么长时间电话到底都在聊些什么。”  
“哥哥……”凑勇海叹息。  
“快点，你答应了。”凑胜海拿肩膀撞旁边的人。  
“真没什么啦……也就是说说近况、家人什么的，再有就是最近的科学成果之类。”  
“就这些？没别的了？”  
“还能有什么？”凑勇海反问。  
“比如最近有想我吗……有没有走的近的女孩子……之类的。”  
“怎么可能啦！都说了我们不是那种关系！”凑勇海狠狠一撞自己胡思乱想的兄长，“哥哥你是笨蛋吗！”  
“好好……”凑胜海被他顶得歪倒在床上。  
“总之你不要乱想了，我和二宫只是朋友而已。”凑勇海说。  
凑胜海爬起来，又不死心地追问：“真不是背着我偷偷谈恋爱？”  
“真不是！”凑勇海崩溃道，“如果有喜欢的对象那也是瞒不过哥哥的吧！”  
凑胜海深以为然地点点头：“那倒也是，毕竟勇海你是个低情商的孩子啊。”  
“哥哥你有什么资格这样说我啊！”凑勇海反击道，“嘴上说的这么溜，还不是个感情经历一片空白的处男！”  
“诶、诶？我那明明是因为没有时间！”凑胜海试图辩解，“店里这么忙，爸爸朝阳和你都要照顾，我哪里有闲心去交女朋友啊！”  
“我可不用怎么照顾，至于店里根本就没什么人好吗。还有爸爸和朝阳，哥哥你一向都是放任自流的吧。”凑勇海说，“我觉得肯定还是因为哥哥你老往棒球队那里跑，成天混在一群臭男人里才没有女孩子喜欢吧！”  
“什、什么啊！勇海你看不起棒球吗！”凑胜海有点激动，“打棒球的男人才是最帅的啊！”  
“那是只有哥哥你才会觉得的吧。”凑勇海毫不留情地说，“现在的女孩子们可是更喜欢打篮球的高个子猛男呢。”  
“篮球……那种缺乏组织性纪律性只崇尚个人能力的耍帅运动……”凑胜海一拍大腿，“一点气势都没有！也太过哗众取宠了！”  
“是哥哥你太老牌了啊……”凑勇海叹息，“这样下去哥哥你永远也找不到女朋友的。”  
凑胜海发出一声极小的哀鸣，然后搂住凑勇海的肩：“不、不找就不找！我有勇海你就够了！”  
“就是哥哥你总这样我们才会被误会……”  
“那有什么好怕的，我们自己问心无愧就好啊。”  
“其实说真的我也觉得我们这样很gay……”  
“啊啊，所以说到底是为什么会这样觉得的啊？”凑胜海抓狂道。  
“结果话题又转回来了啊。”  
“所以说，这根本不会是咱们两个的原因。”凑胜海抱胸望天，“真要说的话，大概是这个时代的错吧。”  
凑勇海顺着他的目光望过去，看到了自家屋顶的小灯：“诶，是这样吗？原来是时代的错啊。”  
“对啊。”凑胜海笃定道，“不是说搞不明白什么事情的时候，全都赖到时代身上就可以了吗。”  
“这样啊……”  
兄弟俩盯着天花板，一起深以为然地点了点头。


End file.
